<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possess by NickyFox13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098381">Possess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyFox13/pseuds/NickyFox13'>NickyFox13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, i don't know how to write anything sexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyFox13/pseuds/NickyFox13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's acting strange, and Hinata investigates, which leads to an unexpected, somewhat sexual answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata isn't sure if he should be afraid upon noticing Kageyama's good mood.</p><p>"What's with the spring in your step? Did an angel possess you or something?" Hinata asks. Kageyama prances down the halls, a stupidly wide grin on his face. Every muscle in his body looks delightfully relaxed.</p><p>"None of your damn business," Kageyama snarls. A part of Hinata relaxes knowing that not all of Kageyama's icy harsh exterior melted. Kageyama pivots on his heel, walking away carefree.</p><p>This spurns Hinata on an investigation.</p><p>The first people Hinata goes to are Tanaka and Noya; they know everything there is to know about gossip.</p><p>"What's wrong with Kageyama?" Hinata asks when he finds Tanaka and Noya standing together, laughing at something. They both stare at Hinata, then back to themselves.</p><p>"The better question is what isn't wrong with Kageyama!" Tanaka declares. Noya agrees, in hysterics. Hinata pouted. He went on his way for he knew his senpais would make more fun of Kageyama, which would end in hilarious distraction.</p><p>His next stop would be to find the third years, because Asahi, Daichi, and Suga are mature: they know the ways of the world.</p><p>Hinata finds them in a group, talking animatedly.</p><p>"There's something wrong with Kageyama! I need to get to the bottom of it!" Hinata interrupts. He swears the interruption is an accident when Asahi looks at him in confusion. Suga looks at Hinata with a weird, wistful gaze.</p><p>"Oh to be a naive little first year again!" Suga says with a sigh, gazing at Daichi meaningfully.</p><p>"Go talk to Yachi and Kiyoko; they should be near the ladies' restroom," Daichi translates, squeezing Suga's hand. Hinata does as Daichi says, and easily finds Kiyoko hanging out with Yachi, staring at each other's lips.</p><p>"Kiyoko! Yachi!" Hinata exclaims, and both girls stare intently at him. Yachi looks giddy and Kiyoko smirks.</p><p>"You're looking for Kageyama, correct?" Kiyoko asks. Word travels fast around the volleyball club. Hinata nods, cautiously excited for answers from this goose chase. It's Yachi who surprises him with blindfolding Hinata, leading him into strangeness. He's spun around in place, unable to stand up straight. Suddenly, he feels the pressure of another body atop him, pushing Hinata's back against the wall. Hinata only has time to notice that the body is warm and strong and much bigger; there are hands entangling his own, and they're sitting above his head. Hinata opens his mouth to ask a million questions.</p><p>"What in the hell is going on?" Hinata asks, confused and aroused all at once.</p><p>"I l-love you asshole," the familiar voice of Kageyama whispers in Hinata's ear, husky and affraid, "and I want to make you mine." Hinata feels heat rising to his face.</p><p>"Why'd you have to be so weird about it?" Hinata asks, incredulous.</p><p>"Stop asking so many questions," Kageyama retorts, kissing him square on the mouth.</p><p>====</p><p>Hinata isn't able to bring himself to look Kageyama straight in his smug asshole face. This has become a difficult feat, because it seems like Kageyama follows Hinata everywhere, only to accidentally touch Hinata somehow. The touches aren't anything substantial: shoulders brushing when they cross in the halls, a nudge when Hinata's moving slow during stretches before practice, and the graze of fingers when Kageyama grabs a ball from Hinata's grasp. Every small touch sends Hinata on fire as he remembers the grace and warmth of the setter's hands on his body from the other day. He's got gifted hands and Hinata turns red in the face remembering how loudly Kageyama made him moan with desire, with desperate, needy arousal; he would die of embarrassment before he were to admit this out loud.</p><p>Kageyama's not the type to initiate anything more direct when it comes to expressing emotions, because he's infuriatingly emotionally constipated. Hinata has no words to explain why he's so frustrated without sounding like a whiner or a freak or without turning redder than a beet.</p><p>How do you say "I find you incredibly sexy and attractive" without losing your cool? Hinata thinks, the sentence repeating in his mind like a broken record. He's not afraid of being gay: that's something he knew. It's the fact that it's Kageyama Tobio, his goddamn setter of all people, that his heart decided to settle upon.</p><p>"You're zoning out in the middle of the hallway, dumbass," a familiar baritone voice barks at Hinata. Of course it's Kageyama, the weirdo! He's staring at Hinata with a strange intensity with an unexpected flicker of softness to his face.</p><p><i>...Why is he following me? What does he want from me?</i> Hinata shrieks to himself, his face turning red upon the realization that Kageyama's close enough that Hinata begins to tremble.</p><p>For once, Hinata's got no witty retort.</p><p>"Why are you following me?" Hinata blurts. It's Kageyama's time to blush.</p><p>"I want to understand why you're avoiding me," Kageyama whispers, embarrassed. Hinata visibly relaxes.</p><p>"Because...I find you attractive, and I'm afraid that, if you touch me and kiss me like you did the other day, that I'll melt into a puddle of goo that someone slips on and I'll never be able to play volleyball again plus-" Hinata's babbling, incoherent. Kageyama laughs. Hinata doesn't get why: it's not like Hinata's suffering's all that funny or anything.</p><p>"What's wrong with you! I spill my guts to you and all I get in return is laughter?" Hinata yells, his voice squeaking and indignant. Kageyama places his hands on Hinata's hips, pushing Hinata to the nearest wall to corner him, their bodies pressed together, a predatory grin on Kageyama's face.</p><p>"You're adorable like this," Kageyama growls and Hinata gulps. He's too hot like this, and their bodies are so intertwined that Hinata's skin ripples with goosebumps. Hinata's suddenly afraid people are watching, because this scene feels too intimate; somehow, no one stops by to gape or to judge or to report them for indecency.</p><p>Kageyama presses a slow, gentle kiss onto Hinata's lips, and Hinata forgets the world as warmth shoots through his entire body. Kageyama looks too prideful at Hinata's lusty, starstruck gaze; Hinata whimpers and squeaks in desperation and arousal with every kiss. For some reason, Kageyama takes Hinata's desire-laced noises as a cue to start kissing Hinata's cheeks, throat, chest, collarbones, lips leaving deep red marks all over.</p><p>"I told you I'd make you mine." Hinata didn't mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>